Visitor History
In earlier times, The Sirians were a peaceful people, devoting themselves to the arts and sciences. As children of a relatively mild world, they flourished and soon progressed into advanced industry. Agriculture or more exactly, the means to grow sturdy crops in their humid environment, also occupied much of their culture, with certain tribal elements of the Sirians assuming responsibility for the food production of an entire world. As technology advanced in the more populated areas of the planet, the factions, which occupied the deep jungle, began to split apart from the rest, rejecting the primitive machinery and infant sciences that were beginning to come to prominence. As a result of this split, the Sirians who chose life in the jungles became known as "Goloman", or (The know-nothings)- and were outcasts of a sort. These people chose a Spartan existence; valuing fitness, combat prowess and self-sufficiency above all. At this time, the planets tribes combined into 2 main groups: The Houses of Raman and Xon. The House of Raman consisted of the military leaders while the House of Xon was made up of the peaceful, scientific peoples. Subsequently, the house of Xon was labeled a "Renegade House" and all members were exiled or executed. From these origins sprung the beginnings of the Sirian military-and the hatred that would eventually engulf the entire planet. At first, skirmishes between the two groups were infrequent and caused minimal loss of life. But, as time passed the weapons became more deadly. Eventually, the entire planet was embroiled in a bloody civil war. Finally, when most of Sirius IV's cities were lying in rubble, and almost one-third of the population had perished, a cease-fire was called and a truce signed. No longer were Sirians divided by the cities and jungles. The Goloman became the dominant class in Sirian life. Now the planet conquered, the Sirian military cast its eyes out into space, envying its vastness and promise. By this time, the Sirians possessed the beginnings of an advanced civilization and the rudiments of space travel, but they still lacked the knowledge to span the gulf between stars, content for the moment to travel among their own systems. About this time, a more advanced race named the K'zzizk (sic) made contact with the Sirians and offered to take them into the K'zzizk federation of allied worlds. Now, here was the Sirians chance to move out of their own system and use the advanced technology to spread their sphere of influence. For years, the Sirians served aboard the K'zzizk starships, traveling the cosmos and studying the technology, biding their time. At least, when their leaders felt the time was right, the Sirians struck. Taking control of a K'zzizk task force, they attacked a military convoy and bombarded the K'zzizk home world, demanding that the K'zzizk turn over all their space freighters and bases. Unprepared for war, the K'zzizk capitulated, but not their allies. For almost a year, a military balance existed while the Sirians smaller but more advanced fleet fought the Oolot and Veern, whose strength lay in their sheer numbers. It was at then that a charismatic military officer, known as "The Leader", turned the tide of battle for the Sirians. The Oolot and Veern petitioned for peace after their home systems were laid to waste by Sirian bombers, gigantic K'zzizk bombers loaded with atomic weapons. After this victory, a grateful Sirian people welcomed the war's end. It was at this time, when his popularity was at its peak, that the Leader made his move. Acting with a few companions, the Leader assassinated the top-ranking Sirian officials and assumed control of the military, the government . . . the entire planet. The battered and war-weary Sirians took this change with only a modicum of protest. Within a year, through brutal purges and reforms, the Supreme Leader had closed his fist tight around the planet. Using his power over the people, the Leader convinced them that they must re-arm their military, using their newly acquired knowledge. The rationale for this was that "a vigilant planet (was) a strong planet." Thus, the entire industrial complex became a vast war machine. Using slave labor from his conquered territories, and raw materials from the K'zzizk protectorates, the Leader amassed a staggering was fleet. It was then that the bloodshed began in earnest; as the Sirian military planted its flag on planet after planet, star system after star system. Whole planets were devastated and depopulated, as the Leader's thirst for power grew in proportion to his victories. Sirius IV, however, was not to prosper. The people were suffering from severe food shortages, attacks from vengeful enemies, and a totalitarian government that took away one-quarter of its population to serve and die on alien sands. Finally, a turn for the worse occurred that would shake the foundations of life on Sirius IV's battle satellites and fighters, to deliver (at the cost of its crew's lives) the anti-matter bomb to its target. Approximately one-third of the planet's surface was affected by the titanic, destructive wave, which killed millions and destroyed the whole military complex located on the planet's dark or far side. Instantly, in retaliation, the Leader ordered the K'zzizk home world raced and her people killed. The K'zzizk perished, but they had taken their revenge. The Sirian people revolted, demanding an end to the expansionism and killing. In desperation, the Leader made them a promise-- he had, he said; found the Sirian people a new home, one much like they're own but infinitely richer. He could secure this planet for them, he vowed, or he would relinquish his rule to the opposition, which had gained strength since the attack. The populace agreed grudgingly, and the Supreme Leader's fleet left Sirius IV in force, to conquer a world--a shiny, water planet called Earth. So, in a desperate gamble, the Leader set his sights on a tiny world, one which would save his reign or bring the whole bloody war machine crashing down. Only history, and time, will tell. Category:V (1983-85)